Poudretteite's Story
by LoverOfShows91
Summary: "For once let me just do something for you! I want to be.…." That was the last thing that Poudretteite remembers before becoming poofed and left in a (now ancient) gem lab. Now after re-awakening he only remembers his name and his breed..a half-gem. His mission is to remember who he was before, and help a certain team of gems. This is my first FanFic. All comments are welcome.
1. Updates

_**Uhhh hey guys! Its LoverOfShows here again and I wanted to tell you guys that I am going to do a rewrite of the story. To be honest I had this whole plot idea but it kinda began to get confusing and tangled up so I decided that I will rewrite the story in a way so that i can get the plot done correctly. Don't worry though Poudretteite will stay mostly the same, as of his attitude towards others he will still be a snarky guy, but other things about him will change.**_

 _ **The story will now begin a little bit after Stevens story begins. Luckily there weren't many chapters so far, so the rewrite might not take long the first chapter should be updated to the new version later on today! I hope you all can understand and enjoy the story still!**_

 _ **-L.O.S.91**_


	2. Chapter 1:Beginnings

_Chapter 1: Beginnings_

" _For once let me do something for you! I want to be….."_

That was the last thing I could remember, before I was like this. Under rubble in a laboratory of sorts. Very little memories to go off of, just those last words were troubling to remember. In fact, I could not remember anything else but two things, my name and what I am. I am gem hybrid, why I exist is still a question and who I was before whatever caused me to end up like this. I needed answers, and I needed them now.

My gem began to shake causing the rubble to deteriorate before all that was left was dust and my gem. _That's step one, now onto step two._ I begin to reform, which I gotta say, feels incredibly weird and uncomfortable. I could feel a surge of electricity form alongside me, which felt amazing.

His form finally came together again, he had pink skin with a red stripe down the middle of his face that went down to the rest of his body. His hair was pink, short and had a somewhat messy attitude to it, his eyes colored with a light pink. He was somewhat tall, almost to that of a common pearl. His clothing consisted of a black trench coat, blue button up shirt, and grey pants. On the sleeves of his coat he had four colored diamonds, one pink,one white,and one yellow. On his pants he had two pink stars were his knees were.

 _I need to find a way out, I need to see where I am._ As I looked around I could see light shining above me. Looking up I could see a hole that seemed big enough to where I could possibly get out. Now the only problem was the trying to get to the hole. I tried looking around for something that could assist my escape. It took me a while before I began to remember something. I could see a group of gems jumping through the hole. The others I couldn't make out but the one I could was a very tall gem with long pink curly hair.

Well I was at least a half-gem right? So if they could do it,what is stopping me from doing it? As I position myself below the hole I could feel something surrounding my feet. When I look down I noticed that my feet were being surrounded with electricity. For some reason this felt familiar and great.

With no more seeming to be done I crouched down,feeling the flow of electricity within my feet and jumped as hard as I could. What I didn't take into account for was exactly how much pressure to use because "ohhhhh myyy staaarrrs!", I went a little too high. As I was in the air I was able to see a something in the distance, it was a city! I knew exactly where I needed to go, then I realized I was falling. I tried to move more distance so I did not end up back into the hole.

It was a success! I did not land in the hole,but I did land on solid earth. "Ow, pain, quite a bit of pain.." Luckily for me being part gem allowed me not to be dead within impact,I hope. After some time my body felt as if it could move again, so I got up and began walking through a field of sorts. It took me a while but I finally made it through. Now I just need to get to that city.

As I was walking I had noticed that up ahead there were three people standing next to some sort of machine. It seems they noticed me as I could hear them talking about me as I passed them. "Dude get a look at this guy, looks like something right out of a action movie", one of the males said. _Is that an insult or a compliment? You know what? I don't want to know._ I just ignored them as I continued to walk to my destination "hey man you need a ride?". I turned to see the same male talking to me. "You look like you're heading to the same place we are". "Why would you help me? You don't even know who I am.". He only shrugged and said "I just want to be helpful man, you seem like a guy who is looking for something." Well he was not wrong.

I decided to take the opportunity, they let me into their 'car' as I learned what it was called. I also learned the names of the people helping me. The male who I was talking to was Buck. the others were Sour Cream and Jenny. They explained they were heading out of town for a 'rave',but had to go back due to Jenny's family. The city I had saw was actually a town by the name of Beach City, which sounded even more confusing. As we approached our destination I heard the sounds of battle. "Do you hear that? It sounds like someone fighting?". Jenny spoke up "yeah that's kinda normal around here."

The next part happened so fast. After we got to our destination I began to run towards the sound of the fighting, I don't know why really. Something inside my mind told me to follow it. When I found out what it was I was in shock. This gigantic golem looking creature with a gem inside it's forehead was attacking...other gems! Finally something that could help me here. I guess the others noticed my presence because they seemed to be looking at me with shocked faces. Trying to be friendly I waved at them, forgetting the giant beast that too noticed me.

As the creature tried to hit me with it's stub of an arm my body 'kicked into gear' as one might say. I began to dodge most of its oncoming attacks with little to no ease. _That the best you got? Shame..I was hoping for something more of a challenge._ That was unusual, it kinda just came randomly to my mind. As my mind wandered I could feel the electricity coming back to me, as if second nature I shot an electrical bolt from my hand at the creature. Once again without any knowledge my mouth spoke "come on..i'm not even trying". The beast growled before swinging again. I caught the swing this time and sighed "you are not worth my time".

I could feel the electricity leaving my body and damaging the beast making it poof into a small gem. The random surge I felt that made me want to fight disappeared, making my body extremely sore. "Note to self before fighting make sure to stretch. Now to talk to those..oh it seems they are coming to me! At an alarming rate….oh crab baskets". The bigger gem punched me straight in the face sending me downward. My already tired body couldn't take it and I began to black out, but I did hear some voices. "I can't believe he's back.."one voice said. "not for long" the other said.

 **I hope you all like the rewritten version of the story. The next chapter will probably be out after the fourth of july. Hopefully you all have a great one. !**

 **L.O.S91**


	3. Chapter 2:From one thing

_Chapter 2: From one thing…_

 _I could see myself Standing in front of the same lady I saw before. Except we seemed to be arguing over something. "You dare talk about understanding what I am going through?! You know nothing of who I am,nor the things I've done!", I seemed to have screamed at her. "Poudretteite, you are so much more than you think, you are a.."_

I was sent out of the trance before it could finish. I could feel pressure being put onto my form as if someone was trying to poof me. _**Don't let yourself be beaten so easily….**_ This voice sounded familiar. It sounded like me, but more darker in tone. Once again as second nature my body released a sort of pulse through my body, reinvigorating myself. .

"If you would be so kind not to poof me, that would be nice. I kinda just woke up". I say,slowly opening my eyes. Turns out the pressure was from a whip that was wrapped around my body, being pulled by the bigger gem. "There is no way we are going to let you leave again!", the pale gem spoke.

This was becoming annoying, they were trying to poof me but it wasn't going to happen. Seems my body is tougher than even I could have known. While waiting I began to notice something about two of the gems...they seemed familiar in some way. My thought was cut off as I was getting pulled to them. Seems they had given up trying to poof me, guess they couldn't. So next thing I knew they were dragging me into their mountainside base and I was put onto a very comfortable seat.

They were arguing over what to do with me, which was even more annoying because one kept squawking about how I "was to dangerous to keep around". While waiting a human walked up to me with a small box of sorts. "Juice box?". He seemed very well mannered."No thank you. Are they always like this?". He shrugged, "only sometimes, like when amethyst does something she shouldn't do".

The boy introduced himself as Steven. "My name is Poudretteite, nice to meet you. I would shake your hand but as you can see my hands can't really move around much.", he only smiled. "Steven get away from him!", the pale gem said, finally noticing he was sitting next to me. "Why should he? We are having a nice little chat while you two are screaming at each other."

They only glared at me again, except for the smaller gem who seemed to have left in the middle of the argument to raid their storage. Suddenly a large sound was heard outside, as if something was attacking around the base.

"Umm did anyone happen to stabilize the thing we were fighting?", I say with a more annoyed tone. After hearing some screams outside I smirk "guess not, probably should have done that before getting to me.".

"Steven, Amethyst stay here and watch him. Don't let him get away. We'll take care of this", the bigger gem said before her and the pale one left. Steven continued to chat with me while Amethyst began to eat. "So why are you tied up?" Steven asked. "I don't know. Maybe the gems and me had a bad past or something, I just want answers. ". Steven looked at me confusingly "did you lose your memories?".

"Correct, I have no remembrance of my past and when I saw the gems fighting I thought that I found people who could help me.I guess they don't want to. ". The fighting outside seemed to have gotten louder and more screaming could be heard. Once again something inside me was stirring. _We need to help._ The voice sounded like mine, but with a softer and more caring tone.

"Steven, untie me.". Amethyst looked at me with a more serious face. "Nah ah. We can't do that bud". My response is glare and a single sentence " **Do it or those people will be hurt. We can't let that happen".** Whatever just happened seemed to have worked on Steven but not Amethyst, who looked like she was still questioning whether or not to do so. "Please..we need to help them. We can not just stand around while others get hurt."

Hoping that we wouldn't waste more time I look at them with concern in my eyes. I feel Steven untie me, I smile as I could move again. I look at both Amethyst and Steven before I look at the door, "let's go."

As they arrived at the boardwalk they saw the golem, however it seemed to be made of sand instead of boulders. The attacks the gems were trying to inflict only went through the beast, making them almost powerless against it. The beast was knocking Pearl and Garnet back into the boards of the floor. It began to walk towards the two gems preparing to smash them as its hand turned into a hammer. As the beast was about to make the finishing blow it was struck by an electrical bolt, making it stumble back.

The two gems looked back at the cause and looked in shock as they saw Poudretteite standing next to Amethyst and Steven. "Amethyst what did we tell you!", Garnet screamed.

"Don't yell at her.. We came to help you." Poudretteite said as he looked at the beast and noticed that the spot he shocked it at had turned from sand into a more glassy state. Different strategies began to pop into his mind. He smirked as his eyes changed to a more crimson color.

"Here's what we need to do, you all need to draw that things attention away from here and make sure it gets away from the humans, if I can get enough electrical surge going I could turn it into a state where your attacks can do damage." Steven and Amethyst nodded, but Garnet and Pearl only looked at Poudretteite before getting up and joining Steven and Amethyst. Poudretteite focused and began to let the electrical surge to move to his hands.

Amethyst grabbed objects with her whip and threw them at the beast while Pearl and Garnet began to attack the beasts back making it turn and try to attack them back. As they were leading the beast more towards the beach it began to take on more sand making it more bigger.

"That's not good, if it takes on more sand I can't take it on from the outside,it will be too covered. Wait.. I got it!" Poudretteite's eyes turned to a more rose color as he rushed at the beast before striking it from behind. "Hey big guy hope you like electricity." the beast turned to Poudretteite while taking on more sand. Poudretteite only smiled as he ran to the beast and jumped into it as it was still absorbing. The others gasped as the beast turned to them again.

It took only one step before crying out in pain. The legs and chest began to turn into silicon glass,the others saw their chance and charged to attack. Before they could get close the beast threw balls of sand at them causing them to stay afar. However the beast fully turned into silicon glass making it more dangerous yes,but making it more sustainable to damage.

The gems took the chance as they began to attack it with Amethyst's whip and Pearl's staff blasts. The beast groaned as it sent shards of glass towards them. Garnet grabbed Steven and tried to take him to safety but was stopped by the beast's arm. It tried to swing at her,but luckily she was able to dodge the attacks and strike back, dropping Steven. The beast's arm was cracked but continued its strike at Garnet and Steven. As Garnet turned to face the beast again she began to hear a voice inside it " **Don't you dare hurt them!"**

The beast looked at its chest before a hand came out of it, then an entire upper body. Poudretteite looked at the beast's head on with one crimson and one rose colored eye. He then began to continuously punch the beast in the face before knocking the head straight off, causing the body to fall apart and the head to poof. Garnet grabbed the gem before bubbling it and sending it off.

Poudretteite was trying to catch his breath as he was face to face with Garnet. "Can..we...talk...now…?". Before he could hear her answer Poudretteite fainted. Garnet only sighed as she picked him up and began to walk back towards the temple. Pearl gave Garnet a concerning look before Garnet spoke, "He might not be the one we remember".

 **That was the longest one yet! Hope you all enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 3:Who was I? Bubble Buddies

_Chapter 3: Who was I?/Bubble Buddies_

Seems that tactic I used drained my body, I could barely stand after I re-awoke. On the brighter sides of things the gems were willing to talk with me while Steven was out, something about a girl and"his funky flow". I had to explain to them about my whole dilemma about not remembering my past, well most of it anyways.

"So you knew my name? Have we ever met before?"

The one named Garnet was the first to reply "Yes we did. You were..", she stopped as if to think of a response.

"I was a what? Was I an Ally? …..An Enemy?".

"It's complicated, sorta"

That made no sense to me. How can it be complicated? I was either with them or against them. "How is this complicated for you?" I began to feel something coming up. Was it rage? Or was it sadness? Hard to tell.

I felt as if I was about to scream at them, then I saw a painting hanging over their entrance.

"Who is she?", I ask pointing to the photo, seeming to forget my past emotions. Very calmly the one called Pearl said "Her name is Rose Quartz."

 _Rose Quartz? That name..brings no new memories to me. But I do remember seeing her in the memories that already came to me._

I was sent out of my thoughts by the feeling of the ground shaking. "Whats happening?! Is it another attack?!".

"It could be, we don't know" Garnet said, "we were going to look around to see if we could find out what was causing it, but you woke up".

"Apologies".

"No need for an apology. now that you're awake we can go check it out."

"Would you like my assistance?". Garnet shook her head. "We've got this, you stay here. We'll finish our talk later".

 _I can't believe they are letting me stay. After our first encounter, I was not expecting us to take this route. They are acting very kind to me. Odd ._ After the gems left in a blinding light I decided to take the opportunity to explore the area around me. Getting off the seating was a little difficult and moving kind of hurt but I managed to get myself outside and into the town. I don't know why, but everything I saw was amazing. The people looked energetic, the buildings were colorful, and the air was..delectable.

I was enjoying myself. Not really paying attention to where I was going, and that turned out to be bad. Because I soon walked into something that not only made me trip, but made my entire body hurt even more.

"Ow."

"Poudretteite?"

I looked up to see Steven and this girl in a ball. And next to them were another female ,almost as short as the other, and a taller male, who was licking the ball.

"Steven? What are you doing?".

He began to laugh nervously "I kinda might of made a bubble around me and Connie and might not know how to break us out."

I look to the girl called Connie. She gave me a very shy "hello" and a wave. I simply wave back. I guess this girl in the ball is part of Stevens 'Funky Flow'.

"Sounds like quite the predicament" I say as I get back up

"'Sounds like quite the predicament', geesh who even talks like that?". I could hear the male mimicking in a downgraded attempt at my voice.

"And you are?" I ask while glaring directly into his eyes, putting him into a state of fear.

"Uuhhh myy n-name is". He begins to stammer.

"Oh wait..",I interrupt "I seem to have stopped caring"

I look to Steven and Connie in the bubble again. "So how do we get you two out of there?" My mind started racing again, coming up with different ways to free the two. Unfortunately most ideas that came to mind ended up in either one or both of them getting hurt. I could not let that happen.. Until I thought of one idea that could possibly work.

"I can try to break it. Though you two might want to move to the sides. I don't want to risk hurting either of you." _If I could break through a silicon glass monster with ease. Surely I can pop a bubble._

They nod and moved to opposite sides of the bubble. I concentrated all my strength to my hand and tried to chop the bubble in half. Which ended up being a very bad idea.

* * *

Steven had the idea for us to go to a 'dock' to see if there was anything there that could break them out. I, on the other hand, was tending to my incredibly painful hand.

 _Why did I think that would work? Now i'm in an even worse state than before._

"Woah a trawler! And a little skip jack!",Connie exclaimed.

"You know a lot about boats". Steven compliments.

"That's what happens when you hang out at the beach and don't swim and don't have friends".

 _That's incredibly depressing._ "You look at boats". _Even more depressing_. With that there is a very awkward silence.

"Heh. Oh! hey! Onion!" steven screams as he rolls towards a very pale child. _Why do I feel so disturbed by that child?_

I look at the boats while Steven is trying to negotiate with Onion about a "harpoon gun". I feel like it would be dangerous, but if Steven thought it was good, then it's good. On the other hand I don't know what it is. But if it can help in this situation. Then that would be swell.

Stevens attempt to tell Onion what they needed was not successful, he even blowed on the bubble, making a picture of a boat at sea on a sunny day . On the bright side, Connie was able to get the point across to the child.

"What did you do to get him to understand you?", I asked while Onion ran onto one of the boats.

"I just wrote the word 'harpoon gun'. It just made more sense."

We hear a very loud horn, attracting our attention to Onion with what I assume is the harpoon gun. As the two move to the side of the bubble I decide to move away from them, just in case this doesn't work.

The thing fired but the bubble deflected to attack and sent the harpoon into one of the boats.

"The trawler".

I look nervously at the two "we should probably go before the owner finds out". They nod and we all leave as quickly as possible.

* * *

"Funland?" Me and Connie ask as we enter this place of bright lights and odd smells.

"Yeah! Tons of horrible accidents happen here everyday! Therese gotta be something to break this bubble" Steven tells us.

"Um..". Connie says nervously.

"That doesn't seem the safest way to get you out Steven", I add

"It'll be fine! Just gotta find the right ride". We look around for a bit before something catches

Steven's eye. "Yeah the kiddie coaster!. I turn to see Steven and Connie running up to a ride that even from below doesn't look safe.

As we get to the ride Steven tell us his plan "Alright, we roll down this ramp as the carts are coming at as, and the crash will break us free".

"What happens if the bubble does break Steven?" I ask

"The we'll be free!". With that there was another awkward silence.

"Steven this is a bad idea" Connie says.

"I agree, there is no way that this will not result in someone getting hurt. So let's try and find another…".

Before I could finish my sentence another shaking occurred,followed by what seemed like a roar, sending Connie and Steven onto the ride and me to fall on my back. . As I try to get up to help them, they were sent away by the mini car on the rails. I turn to the man who is operating the system, "Hey stop this thing! Those two could get hurt!". I can see him pulling a lever of sorts stopping the ride, but sending Steven and Connie into the ocean.

 _That's not good!_ I begin to run as fast as I could down the beach, ignoring all the pain in my body. Finally making it down I attempt to jump into the water but a voice stops me in my tracks.

 _ **You idiot. Do you really think jumping in after them is a good idea?**_ I could hear the voice telling me. _**You are electrical. You and water do not go good together. Plus you're hurtin pretty bad, friend. You sure you're up for this?**_

Thats right! I do have an electrical current flowing through me and my body might not be up to the task of swimming far down to rescue the two. But there was no way I was just gonna stand around and not help them. I held my breath and jumped in, swimming down as far as I could. My body began to hurt more and more with sharp pains in my arms,my vision beginning to fade. I could not see much but two blurs swimming up towards me. I could feel myself losing consciousness once more before being dragged up to the surface.

As I hit the surface and inhale some air my sight comes back to me, revealing the two blurs were Connie and Steven! "You..two...good?" I say in between breaths. Their only response is laughter,probably from realizing that they survived the depths of the ocean. "Good, then let's get back to the beach, my body could use the rest."

Before anyone of us could move a loud roar was heard behind us. I look behind us and see a gigantic beast with tendrils coming from its face, and a hole set of razor sharp teeth. _Oh great..couldn't let me have a nice moment._ The creature hits the water around us sending us back to the beach,good for us. But after seeing the creature making its way to the beach as well,made things worse.

"Steven, take Connie to safety and get the gems! I'll hold this thing off as much as I can!".

"But…", I could hear him try to protest.  
"Do it! We can not let an innocent person get hurt! Go now!". He grabs Connie and they take off, leaving me facing the almost-to-shore creature. I muster whatever strength I can and prepare for battle as the creature…..races past me, towards the kids. _Oh that's not good_. I try to catch up to the creature before it can reach them. As I finally do reach it I see the creature chasing Steven as he holds up a glowing ring. I look in amazement as he not only outruns the creature, but tangles it in a mess of its own body around support beacons.

I see it begin to squirm, as if it was about to untangle itself. Needing to act fast I race towards the beast and yelling at Steven, "Steven move out of the way!". He does thankfully move away from the beast as I charge up some electricity to my hands and punch the ground in front of me. This causes a shock-wave of electricity to hit the beacons, making them fall on top of the beast. Hearing a familiar *poof* I look through the rubble and find only a gem. _This thing...was a gem?_

"Steven!", I hear behind me. I turn to see the gems running towards us. "Poudretteite?! What did you do?!". I grab the gem from the rubble and walk toward the gems.

"They were awesome!" I hear Connie scream with stars in her eyes.

Seeming to forget that I was there Amethyst and Pearl race towards Connie and begin chatting with her, causing Steven to blush. _If this isn't the definition of awkward then I don't know what is._

 _ **You got lucky this time…crystal wimp. But one day this luck will run out.**_ I could hear the voice telling me before falling to my knees. _OK need to rest here for a bit. Let myself heal._

"Hey! Don't mess with his funky flow" I hear Garnet tell Amethyst and Pearl, before grabbing the two and dragging them to me.

"I think you have something for us?". Assuming she means the gem, I reach out to give it to her but stop, pulling it back to me.

"Before I give you this please answer my question….who was I? I want to protect others but I also thrive for challenges and to fight . Just please. I want to know.". I begin to feel unsettled as only silence filled the air.

"You were a crystal gem. You fought to protect the Earth and those who lived here."

 _I was a Crystal Gem?! I feel...happy to hear that._ I can feel myself smiling as I give Garnet the gem. She bubbles it and within a second it's transported away to who knows where.

"Let's get back to the temple, you look like you need to rest some more. We can tell you more about who you were Poudretteite when your better.." Garnet says with a smile.

I turn back to Steven and Connie before walking away with the gems. They seem so happy together They seem at peace, even after what just happened. I smile even more thinking that I helped create this future for them. We went back to the temple and I laid on the comfortable seating area, or 'couch' as the gems call it. They went into this door with a star on it before wishing me a happy resting.

As I lay there I stare at the image of Rose Quartz. _Hopefully one day I can get all my memories back, and pick up where my life left off. And one day I can meet you again. I feel the need to apologize to you and I don't know why._ Laying there I begin to feel my eyes slowly closing, and my body loosening up. My mind wonders as I drift into unconsciousness, with a smile on my face.

 **Well I hope you all liked this chapter!** **sorry for the wait!** **I wanted to tell you guys that this story will be tied with Steven's story. There will be some chapters specifically tied to Poudretteite himself, probably only for backstory I will be skipping over some episodes. I want to also thank you all for over 100 views!well until next time! Hope you all have a great day!**

 **~L.O.S.91**


	5. Chapter 4:Serious Steven

_Chapter 4: Serious Steven_

It has been a couple of weeks since the gem attack and I gotta say..I enjoy being a crystal gem again. Over the last couple weeks I have learned bits of my past from the gems, for instance I am one of the only half-gems, the other is Steven. That took me by surprise, but then again the hole bubble incident should have set some alarms. Though they could not tell me what my other half was. They said it was a mystery to them which I slowly came to accept. I also learned that my current age is over 5,000 years old! So that was pretty fun to try and wrap my head around..

Lastly they told me that I had joined them to fight off against the Homeworld invasion, that I wanted peace for all living creatures. Which part of me agreed with entirely, but part of me felt like it wasn't like that.

They didn't really know much other than that sadly, apparently they never saw me or my family to often. But they did tell me that Rose had given her physical form to have Steven. So I will never get my chance to meet her again, though that didn't stop me from enjoying my time with the gems. I had fun times exploring the town with Steven and Amethyst, learning some of this time periods language from Pearl, nothing much with Garnet, and of course re-experiencing the amazingness that is food.

* * *

However today was different than the others. Today was my and Steven's first important gem mission! Well my first important gem mission in over a couple thousand years anyway. Sadly our arrival to the location was not very fun. My body was not use to the warp pad's way of transport.

"My body feels weird. Anyone else's feel weird? Like you're about to throw up?", I say trying not to hurl as we are floating, traveling god knows how fast .

Pearl sighs,Amethyst and Steven laugh. and Garnet of course just shakes her head.

"This is going to be Steven's first serious and yours in a while Poudretteite. So you both need to be ready". Garnet says, trying to change the subject.

"Yes! I'm ready! I'm so ready!", Steven cheers as he floats upside down. He always seems to make me chuckle, no matter what he does.

"Once we are on the ground I'll be ready to take on anything." I say while electrifying my hands. Yes I know that I'm showing off, but when you have electrical abilities, you have the need to now and again. I should be happy to work with the gems again, but I don't want to mess up and disappoint them.

' _Maybe I should try and take things slow, not jump right into battle.'_

' _ **Or maybe you should just go in and kill everything in your way. I mean, who can stop us?'**_

Yeah, that has been happening a lot lately. This voice will speak to me on occasions, I try to ignore it as much as possible. I don't know where it came from or why it sounds like me. But I do know that I don't like it . I'm afraid to tell the gems of this secondary voice in my head, I really don't want them to worry or be afraid.

"Steven get back here! You could seriously hurt!". Pearl's scream sent me out of my thoughts. I look up to see Steven floating up trying to reach his ukelele. I still don't know why he brought that.

"I got him!" I say floating up trying to grab Steven, not realizing that we had just arrived at our destination. Gravity once again taking its effect, sends Steven and me falling to the hard ground. Luckily I see Steven land on a….strawberry? A very large I, on the other hand, land on the ground face first.

"Steven! Poudretteite! Are you two-?!"

"I'm just peachy", I mumble as I get back up and dust myself off,cutting Pearl off. ' _ **Nice landing there bud. Try to land on your feet next time.'**_

"I'm fine too! I'm good! I'm just..gooey," I hear Steven say as he begins to lick the strawberry goo from his arm. As if out of nowhere butterflies began to swarm his face.

"Aah! Their in my eyes!", he then begins to run around trying(I assume) to get them off. He ends up tripping on some grass and falls in front of Garnet.

With a gentle brush Garnet releases Steven from the butterflies grasp. "They're just butterflies Steven."

"Well they look a lot bigger when they were on my eyeballs", he gets up while laughing nervously.

"Steven you're a riot" Amethyst comment. ' _Well I guess she's not entirely wrong on that.'_

"I'm suddenly having second thoughts about bringing Steven on this mission…" Pearl begins to say in her usual worried tone. However Garnet cuts her off before she can get another word in.

"Shh..just look at him" she proceeds to point at Steven as he poses for the gems.

"Come on Pearl, you cant say no to that face" I add.

"Now let's go find a gemstone". With that we are on our way again. I have to say without a doubt in my mind, this place is astonishing. Within the thousands of strawberries there are weapons scattered around. Almost as if it symbolizes that even the darkest or destructive things can end up being truly beautiful.

"Unbelieveable, this was once a gem battlefield, now it's wild strawberries as far as the eye can see. Oh, that's what I love about the Earth!". I can see Pearl gladly looking over the fields of Strawberries.

"Yes, Earth is quite the place of mysteries and wonder, a sight to behold. **It looks ugly** ". The last part was mumbled, trying to escape my mouth without my intention of saying so. Covering my mouth I hoped the others didn't notice it, gladly it seems they didn't.

"Earth is such a beautiful place. Maybe this will be a light mission after all. Umph!". Pearl then walks into Garnet, and we glimpse at a giant upside pyramid.

"Maybe not." Garnet adds in. ' _Of course….when is anything ever easy?_ ' _ **I prefer it this way**_ ' .

Garnet then forms a smaller pyramid from her gems and pushes it into a slot in the pyramid. This causes a burst of light and forms a sort of room inside of it.

"whoa!"

"Outstanding…" I cannot believe my own eyes. The ceiling inside the pyramid is filled with carvings of gems. It looks like they are fighting...it looks like ' _ **war. hehe'**_

"Woah!" Steven repeats. "Stevens the best!"

Within seconds an echo fills the room "Stevens the best!"

"Why thank you temple" he says in his normal humorous attitude. I simply chuckle and ruffle his hair. After looking at the carvings again my head begins to hurt. Images begin to appear. I can see fires, destruction, and a laugh fills the battlefield. ' _ **Do you remember kid? These pictures? The war? The dea-'**_

"Poudretteite? Are you ok?" Pearl asks gently putting her hand on my shoulder, snapping me back into reality

"Y-Yes just thinking about the images on the ceiling, they are..intriguing.". It's not a complete lie. My sight shifts to Steven as he approaches another miniature pyramid floating on a pedestal.

"Hey what's this thing? It's like a cool floating triangle thing".

"Steven you should probably not touch that. We have no clue what it could-". Before I can finish Steven touches the device, causing the entire room to shake violently.

"Do…"

"Steven! What have we told you about touching magical things?!". Pearl yells.

"Definitely...always..never do it?". ' _Steven what have you done to us?'._ Before we could react, we are sucked into the ceiling. As we go through a narrow tube I try my best to catch anything on the walls that could help slow us down. But with no luck.

Luckily we eventually land on solid flooring again. The gems land on their feet gracefully, while I once again fall on my face. "Ow… today is not my day". This is proven right as Steven lands directly on my back, creating a smallish crater on the floor.

"Thanks Poudretteite!" Steven says as he gets back up. "No…...problem...Steven." I say weakly, trying to stand up. The new room is filled with torches,and many doors.' _ **Twice in one day? Man how you've gone soft'.**_. Grumbling, I get back onto my feet as the torches ignite, lighting up the entire room.

"Looks like we're gonna have to split up", Amythest says.

"Right. Steven and I will stay here where it seems to be safe, while the rest of you guys go out and solve the mystery of this place.". What Pearl is suggesting is both a good idea and a bad one. Good because if this place end up being dangerous, we don't want Steven getting hurt. However, we would be down another gem that could be exploring and helping solve the mystery. Also we did promise Steven he would be helping on this mission.

"Wait! I want to help solve the mystery!". Looks like Steven is also against Pearl.

"Yeah, c'mon Steven, let's go solve a mystery". Amethyst says happily as she lifts him over her head.

"Yeah! Mystery solvers!" Steven says excitedly.

"No,no,no,no,no. You two are a disaster waiting to happen.". Pearl grabs Steven and holds him close to her chest.

"I agree," I say,adding in my two cents, "you two can occasionally get into trouble. That's probably not good in this situation."

"Steven goes with me." Garnet says in her natural leading voice. ' _That's a better idea'._

"Really?! Awesome!". Looks like Steven is happy with teaming up with Garnet.

"But remember this is a serious mission". She reminds him.

"Understood! Serious Steven..uh Pearl can you put me down?" It looked like he was trying to do something and Pearl was getting in the way.

"Wha? Oh, yes, of course" she says while putting Steven back on the ground.

"I need to be standing or else it doesn't work. Serious Steven, Activate!" he extends his hands upward over his head, then puts them in front of him. _Aww thats kinda cute..._

' _**Ugh...all this mushy stuff is boring...let's get to mystery solving shall we? Come on, you know you want to see what's in here….you want a challenge'**_

The voice was right, my body and my mind were in total agreement. I was craving a challenge, something worth while.

"Well if all is said and done I'm going to go exploring." I decide to walk to the door nearest to me before being stopped by Garnet.

"Poudretteite, remember this is your first mission in a long time. You really think you should go alone?". This kinda caught me by surprise, other than the talks, Garnet never really spoke with me. To be honest I thought she didn't really care for me.

"I'll be fine Garnet. I mean you know how tough I am. Plus this will make the search process go by a little bit faster." I walk pass Garnet and through the door. Which proceeds to close as soon as I step through,

"Well then….that's fun"

"Poudretteite are you alright?!" I can hear Pearl yell through the door.

"Yes! I'm fine! I'm ok! The door seems to automatically close as soon as you enter. Be careful!" I yell back through the door. I continue my walk through the hallway, which I hoped would have been peaceful, however….the images I saw were still bugging me.

Ignoring it, I continue to walk until I am met with a room surrounded in moss and vines. I can see a door across from me but I can't shake the feeling that not everything is what it seems. Walking towards the other door I can feel my foot hit something.

*click*

"Oh that's not good…". The floor underneath me begins to rumble, the moss and vines on the walls and ceiling begin to move revealing holes. Pointed spears begin to form and shoot out, luckily I'm able to dodge most of them. The ones that do hit though hurt a lot, but I kinda like it. ' _ **This**_ _feels_ _ **go**_ _od'._ This rush, the sense of being in danger, excites me.

"T **hat** the best **ya got?".** As the spears continue their onslaught I notice that vines and moss are wrapping around my legs, trying to keep me in place. " **Pathetic. I'm done playing games".** Channeling my electricity I release a electrical pulse, breaking the spears and crumbling the holes. I shake off the now withered vines and moss from my feet and walk to the door. Calming down, I feel the pain rush at me all at once. ' _What just happened? Nggh, I need to go on, can't stop now'._ Ignoring the pain I continue to walk through to next room.

The next room looked clean, no holes, nor nature. Knowing that this room was definitely trapped, I shoot a bolt of electricity at the ground ahead of me. After a while the room begins to glow, the floor underneath begins to move back into the wall leaving a giant hole with spikes below me and only some pillars standing

"Guess I gotta jump from to another". As I jump to the first pillar a giant fist comes out from the ceiling and punches exactly where I was standing. Looking up I realize that I'm being timed, only a short time to jump to another pillar before I'm shattered, or killed, don't know if there is a difference. As I jump to next pillar a axe crushes the one behind me and a drill breaks the one in front of me. ' _OH C'MON!'._ As the fist makes its way back to me I sigh.

' _Guess this is the end… how pathetic..'._ As the fist is about to come down, time seems to slow down. ' _ **Don't tell me you're giving up now. You're stronger than this. Think Poudretteite, you can escape this, trust me'.**_ ' _What?'._ ' _ **Think bud. Remember that golem? Those kids? Those sights you had? Use that now.'**_

Looking back up confusingly. My mind begins to imagine different tactics for me to escape. I can see me using the spikes as leverage, the fist as an escape route, and the pillars debris as a path, then one that uses almost all three. Smiling I jump off the pillar as the fist comes down and I head to the spikes. I could see there are small gaps in between the spikes, so that's what I aim for. Barely making it between the spikes I send most of my strength to my feet and jump straight back onto the fist. Holding on for dear life, I slowly make my way from pillar to pillar till I finally reach the door. Jumping off the fist I walk toward the door,which seemed to be stuck, and punch it, trying to break it.

"Open! You! Damn! Door!". Finally I punch the door off, I shake off my hand and walk through, arriving in a smaller room.

' _Hopefully it goes by the rule of three.'_ As I walk through the room two small pillars with orbs on top rise up, looking to be at my height. They begin to shoot fireballs directly at me, luckily I am able to roll out of the way. I try to send a bolt out but my arm gives into the pain and falls back to my side. ' _well there goes that idea, but let's try an older technique'._ The two orbs begin to fire again, dodging quickly I rush at them. I jump in between the two, as they aim and fire I jump out of the way as the fireballs hit each other causing a small explosion, destroying both of the orbs.

Hearing the door open I go on my way, hoping that there is no more rooms of challenge. Where I end up next surprises me. I am back in the room we began in, crater and all. ' _No..this can't be, I was just here! How could I end up back in the same room I started in!?_

"Thank goodness thats over, now let's see-Poudretteite?!". I turn to see Pearl running up to me. Did the door she go through also lead her back here?

"Hey Pearl? This room, is it not the room we started in?". She looks around quickly, trying to analyze the area.

"It can't be. It's probably just looks exactly like the room we started in.". I hate it when she tries to explain everything. "Well take a look at that. That's the crater I made when we fell in here.". She looks to side seeing the crater I made. A now worried look creeps across her face.

"That's impossible. That would mean that we just went-"

"In a complete circle". I finish for her. "Meaning that we either chose the wrong doors, or that there is no way out."

We hear another door open behind us. Walking through is Amethyst, "well that was fun. Glad that's done with". She then notices that we are also here. "Oh! Hey guys! You made it too? Alright let's find this stupid thing so we can go..dang P.O you look messed up".

"First of all: P.O? Second of all: I just went through a lot of crazy traps. Lastly: it doesn't matter because we just ended up in the same room."

She gives me the same look of disbelief that Pearl had, so I motion her to come look where we are standing. She looks down and sees the crater. "Is that?"

"The crater I made? Yes. We all just went in a complete circle."

"No way!".

"Yup, don't believe me? Go through another door". She does so, rushing into the room I just left. Not long after another door opens and Steven and Garnet walk out. Garnet looks normal while Steven has his clothes torn a bit and a piece of hair missing.

"Garnet, there you are! The doors and rooms make no sense, they all bring you here!." Pearl rushes to inform Garnet on what we learned. I notice Amethyst coming back into the room in a breathless state "rrr!ah!ah! Get me out of here!", she then proceeds to run into another door.

"There are sixteen doors, and we entered from the northeast and went through three consecutive rooms in a straight line." Amethyst once again enters the room but has a bear trap on her head. After removing it she runs right back into another door. "We arrived here at the southernmost door, which can only mean.. I don't know what it means. I-". she is cut off by a now frozen in a block of ice Amethyst. "This is a death trap!". She rushes over and tries to break Amethyst out with her spear.

I move over to help her as Steven begins to have a meltdown of sorts. ' _This place is a nightmare induced death trap indeed. It is taking its toll on us, we need to find a way out.'_ "I can't!". Steven exclaims loudly.

"Steven.." Pearl moves over to try and comfort the saddened boy.

"It's ok." Garnet also tries to calm him down.

"No it's not! You were all right about me. I wanted to do this so bad, but now I feel like I'm going to throw up. This is just like the teacups!" I remember that day. Steven made us go to Funland and ride this teacup spinning thing. We ended up breaking it, and getting banned from Funland forever, which I didn't mind, that place is not my cup of tea…. I've been hanging around Steven and Amethyst to much.

"Oh Steven, I didn't mean that.." Pearl tries to apologize but Steven cuts her off.

"Wait! Wait you guys! What if this is just like the teacups?! That's why we're getting so lost. That's why I'm feeling so sick. All the rooms are spinning us around so we end up here!". ' _That actually makes some sense. This operates like the teacup ride, constantly spinning us around to end up in the same location. Steven my friend, you are a genius.'_ Garnet walks towards the center of the room, saying nothing. She summons her gauntlets and begins to punch the ground making cracks, slowly pushing the ground downward until it breaks altogether we all fall, landing on smaller pyramids spinning in circles.

Garnet lands on one and catches Steven, pearl lands on one, gripping the edge,while Amethyst in her ice block lands on another, shattering it and setting her free on a pyramid next to her. I on the other hand, land on my back. Flipping over I see Pearl analyzing the whole scenario before she happily exclaims "This is unbelievable!" bringing up a projection of the area with her gem before she continues "This gem powered mechanism..It's manipulating the rooms above! Every room we entered spun us until we came back to the central chamber! It's just like the teacups ride at Funland!"

"Steven already figured that out!" Garnet yells back to her.

"Oh." Pearl blushes,looks down, and puts the projection back into her gem. ' _Well, you win some you lose some.'_ I look over to see Garnet throwing Steven at the central pillar, which oddly looked like a statue. He proceeds to pull at it with all his might before the spinning pyramid above the pillar stops. We look in amazement as the gem begins to glow, which makes the pyramids that we are on stop spinning and begin to glow as well. Everything around us begins to get sucked into the gem. The last thing I saw was a blinding light and a very hard blast.

Pain is all I can feel as I get back up, ears still ringing a bit."Steven?! Steven?! Where is he?!" I can hear Pearl scream. I get up faster, worried that Steven got hurt,or worse. "Ahh he's over here!" Amethyst yells. Hearing this I relax a bit more and sit down. I watch as Pearl walks up to Steven and bubble the gem. Just watching them being happy puts me at peace.

' _That could have gone better, but it could have also gone worse. Glad that we were all able to get out with little damage'._ ' _ **Yes quite nice isn't it? The satisfaction of winning, it is outstanding. Nice job bud.'**_

' _Who are you exactly? I mean you've popped in every now and again, but I never got to ask who you were.'_ After some time I can hear him respond. ' _ **I'm a ally of sorts. Think of me as someone who will make sure you survive. Once you get your memories back, all will become clear. Trust me'**_

With that he went silent again. Leaving me with my thoughts, and the sound of Steven playing on his ukelele. Before more butterflies jump on him and he runs around again. He runs towards me and once again trips, falling on my lap.

Chuckling I brush the butterflies off him once more. "Better?". He looks up and smiles "yup!".

"I don't know about you, but I feel like eating some bits." This makes Steven's eyes go wide with excitement. "Yeah! Bits!"

"Come on then" I move Steven off my lap and stand up, "let's go home and-argh!". As soon as I fully stand pain once again rushes through my whole body. A worried look is spread across his face.

"Don't worry Steven. Just got a little roughed up in there, that's it. After getting some bits we can rest, maybe even watch some crying breakfast friends.". This puts Steven in a better mood and we head back to the warp pad, waiting for the others to join us.

* * *

Unknowing to Poudretteite and Steven the gems were talking actually talking about Poudretteite.

"Is this the same Poudretteite from back then? He seems so..different than before." pearl whispered to Garnet.

"This _is_ the Poudretteite from back then. This is who he was, before everything." With that the conversation was over and the gems went on the warp pad. With a smile they all warp back home, waiting for a new adventure.

 **Whew that one took a long time. I want to apologize for the delay of this chapter. A lot of things have been happening in my life, so posting might take longer than usual. But I will continue! Hope you all like this chapter! All comment are welcome. Till next time!**

 **P.s. saw the sdcc preview and I'm so hyped for this season!**

 **-L.O.S91**


	6. Chapter 5: A place once forgotten

**Hey everyone! Just a quick note before the story here. There will be a small part where I will have Poudretteite singing. The words are going along with a soundtrack from a game called Kingdom Hearts. The song is 'Roxas Theme'. So if you want look it up while he sings. I really like it and felt like it kinda connected to poudretteite a bit. It's just a small part, to test out if the readers like it or I digress, onward to the story!**

* * *

 _Chapter 5: A place once forgotten_

There are times where sleep is great. You have pleasant dreams and wake up refreshed and ready to go on your day. However, there are times where the dreams you had make no sense and leave you distraught. This was one of those times.

This 'dream', if one could even call it that, was nothing more than me sitting in a dark void with images flashing in. I could see a fire, a green knight, a very tall woman, and a distorted image of a man lying on the floor with rubble around him. I could hear voices, all talking extremely fast and all at once.

" _This isn't you!" "what are you?"_

" _Monster!"_ " _experiment complete"_

" _You are nothing more than a fai….."_

My dream comes to an end as I feel myself getting repeatedly brushed in the face with something.

"I swear to the stars if this is you Amethyst, I'm gonna hurt you", I grumble as I open my eyes. But to my amazement it is not Amethyst, but a flower, constantly being blown into my face by the wind.

' _wait where am I?! I know I fell asleep at the temple.'_ Jumping to my feet I look around to see if there is anything that can help me figure out where exactly I am. Nothing seems familiar, just tall trees and plant life as far as the eye can see.I think it is called a 'Forest'. ' _How did I get here? Why am I here?'._

After some time I decided wonder around and try to see if I can find any sort of civilization. While wondering I begin to sing a bit, trying to keep myself entertained. Steven had taught me that singing is one way to express oneself.

* _I'll f-i-i-ind out o-o-ne d-a-ay._

 _Who I am tru-ly…_

 _beginnings, and the e-e-n-d_

 _I-i-n sight,_

 _no where to go-o._

 _I'll f-i-i-ight on. Destined to-o-o-o_

 _help the wo-o-o-r-r-ll-d._

 _One d-a-a-y_

 _I-i-'ll se-e_

 _My h-o-o-m-e…_

 _W-i-i-i-th my_

 _Family we'll love..*_

' _ **Can you stop that?'**_ _._ Guess he didn't like the song, his voice sounded a little agitated. ' _ **Singing isn't really your forte. *sigh* Then again you have spending a lot of time with Steven.'.**_ Deciding to stop singing, I continued on my walk through the seemingly endless forest.

Hours passed, I could see the sun begin to set and the moon come out from its hiding place. I don't know how much longer I have left until I make my way out but my body feels completely drained. Probably because I've had nothing to eat nor drink all day. ' _Sleep sounds pretty good right now. Still see a lot of just plantlife, guess I could take a quick rest.'._ Knowing that many forests can contain many predators of the night that roam the grounds I decide to climb one of the more sizeable trees and sleep on the thickest branch I could find. Drifting into slumber my dreams of confusion and misery arise once again.

I could see myself looking around a oddly familiar destroyed battlefield. Gems fighting each other, some ginormous, some smaller. Each fighting with such passion and anger, both sides trying to win. " **Harken dear lower gems!"** I could hear a voice say, the voice sounded distorted and had an echo to it. I looked around but could not find were the voice was coming from.

" **Your time on this planet is done! Neither side shall win this war! Both are weak! Both are...imperfect! You both think that you are superior to the other, that you are to win because of your leaders and because you are 'strong'. Well, let me tell you. YOU ARE NOTHING! You lie and cheat to win! You create unholy abominations to get advantages on each other! You both use others to get your way. And for that….YOU WILL BE SHATTERED!"** Next thing I see is a wave of blade-like silhouettes slice through almost all the gems at once, destroying their images and retreating them back into their gems. As soon as the first wave finishes a secondary one is launched, shattering the gems. " **Every single gem will pay, and learn to fear the name ….".** My dream is cut off before I can hear the name.

"Gah!",I scream as I fall off the branch and onto the forest ground. ' _That dream…. What was it? What does it mean? Who was that speaking?'._ My mind is racing and chest is pounding. I look up to see that light is starting to shine through. The dream felt so real and extremely depressing, just remembering the voice gives me chills.' _ **You should get moving, the more time you waste sitting here the more of a chance something will try to get you.'**_. I am confused at first but then I hear a very loud roar in the distance. 'R-right got it.'. I continue my trek through the land of high trees and small flowers except this time with a unsettled mind.

* * *

Luckily after a lot of walking later I finally make my way out of the forest and into a grassy plateau with a destroyed structure sitting on top. As I make my way up the structure becomes more clear, and I can make out what it is. It looks like a house,a medium sized house to be exact. Slightly bigger than Steven's home. The outer layer is made out of gray concrete bricks, with a small white gate covering the perimeter. One wall has a hole in it, part of the roof had collapsed, and another wall was completely missing. I could feel something in my gut telling me to explore, while simultaneously telling me to leave it alone. I just stand there baffled, staring at this worn out home slowly falling apart as I watch.

' _ **You should explore it, never know what one might find in here. Maybe something here can help you get home.'**_

I eventually give in and decide to investigate the home, entering through the giant hole in the into what I assume was the living room all I could see a heap of rusted weapons scattered around the the area, ranging from swords to shields, and even a katana. ' _This place has seen better days.'_ Continuing my search I come face to face with a charred painted picture on the floor. The image had a older man, possibly in his late forties, and a child on his lap.

' _ **Look at this mess, time really did a number on this place. Heh, what a waste.'**_

Coming into the hallway three doors could be seen. Opening the first door fills me with disappointment and even more curiosity. The room is filled with maps, old maps to be exact, of different locations around the world. Some had red flags while the others had pink, yellow,blue,and white. ' _Maybe this was a room was a room dedicated to battle strategies?'_

Exiting the room I make my way to the second door, which after trying to open it I realized its locked. "A locked door? Guess this room is meant to be private….however the person living here is long gone soooo". I grab the door handle and break the entire door off and toss it behind me. The walls were covered in grey paint and the only thing inside was a steel crate. I reach towards the mysterious box of wonders but my hand suddenly jumps back.

' _ **I suggest you not open that.'**_

' _Why not? This could help me get home.'_

' _ **Opening something that was specifically locked away behind a locked door and resides within a metallic crate is either meant to hold something useful or something incredibly dangerous. I'd rather not die today.'**_

' _Fine.. but if we find another one I'm gonna open it.'_

As I make my way to the final door I notice that unlike the other doors, it has a symbol on it. The symbol is a circle with a triangle inside, which for some reason is creeping me out. I slowly open the door and peek in, only to see that the room is completely empty. ' _What? Its empty? Why have an ominous symbol in front of your door and the room inside be empty?._ I look around touching the walls to see if there is any secret stone I need to pull, however my search unsuccessful.

The rest of my search is depressing, finding nothing more of importance or interest. So I decide to check out the upstairs. There were two bedrooms,both were destroyed, with any sign of someone living there gone.

Thinking that my search had been for nothing I make my way back downstairs and straight for the door. Until my foot trips over the rug, revealing a hidden hatch. ' _Well then, this just got more interesting.'_ Opening up the hatch I make my way down the makeshift ladder, all the way down to a familiar scene.

"A warp pad?! And a crystal gem door?!". I couldn't believe it, it was the same design as the one back at the temple. The only difference was the door only had two colors on it, both on the sides of the star. One was green, while the other was pink.

"I could use this to get me home! Just need to know how to use it…".

' _ **we might be stuck here for a while. You haven't used this in a very long time. However I do believe that you can...'.**_ He stops mid sentence.

"Do what? Use the pad?"

' _ **Shhh. do you hear that?'**_

"Hear what?". I go silent trying to figure out what he meant. At first all is quiet, not a sound being made. Then I can hear a loud roar coming from the outside, distant but getting louder, and closer.

I quickly make my way back up the ladder and into the house, while also covering the the hatch back up. Rushing outside of the home I can see some of the trees below shake and get pushed aside.

The beast was feline-like with skin pure red and spikes emerging from its body equipped with razor sharp claws on its front legs while having duller curved claws on its hind legs. Its face consisting of a green gem and a set of sharp teeth.

' _Oh great, a gem creature. And here I thought this day couldn't get any better. Well at least it's just standing there-'_ before i can even finish my thought the beast appeared right in front of me and swung. I quickly jump back and try to regain my balance, however before my feet touch the ground the beast headbutts me into the white fence.

' _Ok its fast and can pack a punch, gotta think of my options here.'_ I can feel time slowing down as I observe my possibilities. I can use the building as a type of leverage, use the forests many trees to hide and out maneuver the beast, or stupidly attack it head on.

' _ **I say option 3. Trying to get past it wont work, its faster than you and the forest is its home turf. You can beat it, you just gotta use your mind and abilities.'**_ Before I can rebuttal the beast lunges at me. I quickly roll out of the way and try to counterattack by shooting a bolt at it. The bolt hits, but to my surprise does nothing to the beast. As I launch more bolts at it the beast rushes me swiping with both of its front legs, the claws hit cutting through my button-up shirt and damaging some of my skin.

"Agh! You gotta be kidding me! That was my favorite shirt! And that hurt a

Lot." The beast only smiled as it went into a frenzy of attacks which for the most part I was able to dodge, however the attacks that did hurt my body to the point where I could barely stand up. ' _I…. can't..give up….here._ _ **I will**_ _not give up here!'._

As the beast lunges towards me I raise my hands to block but I can feel something materializing in my hand.

*clink*

I look up to see that I had blocked the beasts attack with a weapon. The weapon looked like a sword but the blade was thin, had a small curve at its tip and had a design on its handle, a pink curved part was attached from the handle top of the handle to its middle and another one from the middle to the bottom of the handle. "Is this? My weapon? A rapier?"

I get no response other than the beasts roar. I smile as i get into a proper battle stance. "Well then, let this be a perfect battle." The beast rushes at me only to be blocked by my blade and be sent back. ' _This thing is amazing! However I need a way to beat this creature. Hmmm'._ We had this routine for some time, the beast would attack and I would block, occasionally counterattack. With no indication of the beast surrendering I knew that I needed to end this battle fast, or I'll be the one to fall.

' _ **Have you noticed yet?'**_

' _Noticed what?'_

' _ **You've been matching its speed. You're able to block its attacks with ease. This whole fight you've been improving, while that thing is just wearing itself out. You are fast enough and strong enough to end this with one well planned attack.'**_

' _Really?'_ I ask, blocking another attack. I notice that the beast is beginning to slow down in its attacks. ' _Well how do I finish this then?'_

' _ **Find an opening first of all. Then you need to use all of your power and strength to hit it right in the chest. It's the only part not covered in spikes.'**_

I inhale as my body prepares for the next attack, I can feel my muscles tensing up and my hands grip my weapon tightly. Time seems to drift on forever before the beast comes in for another attack. As it rushes at me I take a deep breath, letting the electrical surge within me charge up and put my blade into the ground next to me. The beast jumps up and right before it lands on me I use my fists to punch the beast straight up into air. Jumping up I twist the beast around so that its back is facing the ground. As it tries to swing at me I dodge and slam my arms into the beast, sending it downward into the ground.

The beast tries to get back up but is having trouble doing so. "Having spikes on your back can be useful in most situations, but not this one." I tease as I grab my rapier from the ground and aim it at the beast's chest."but for all it's worth... **.you fought well"**. I shove my rapier into the beast chest and let the electricity from my body go through the blade and into the beast.

With a familiar *poof!* sound I let my body rest. I stare at the gem lying before me. From what I've been told by the gems is that these things were once gems but they became corrupted, bodies and mind becoming more savage like. To think the beast I just fought had once been a normal gem. Not much time passes before the gem begins to emit a light and slowly begins to rise.

' _Is it-'_

' _ **Reforming? Yes it is.'**_ I groan, knowing my body has only a certain amount of stamina left in me and another round with the beast could be fatal. I needed a plan now. I could try bubbling the gem, however all my previous practices to bubble have came up unsuccessful. The gems corrupted body is beginning to form.

' _Wait I got it!'._ I send an electrical stream from my hand to the gem, which seems to halt the reforming process. Now I just need to sit here and keep the beast from reforming.

' _ **Seriously that's your plan? To keep it here until someone comes to you? Do you have any idea how long that will take?'**_

' _Well what do you suggest I do then? If I let this thing reform it could be extremely bad not only for me but for whoever comes across it. The best I could do is this'._

' _ **There is another option, the gem can't reform if the gem is broken.'**_

' _Don't say what I think you're about to say….'_

' _ **You could always shatter the gem.'**_ I couldn't believe what I was hearing right now. To shatter a gem is the same a ending a human's life. Why would this "ally" of mine want to shatter and innocent gem….well no so innocent but a gem nonetheless.

' _ **Just listen. This gem is responsible for who knows how many injuries or deaths. You really think no one in the world came to this forest and possibly met their demise to this thing? This...creature is no longer a gem, it is a destructive killing machine who only knows how to destroy and nothing else. Keeping it alive means it has a chance to escape or much worse. Think about it, what if it came out of its gem and hurt someone close to you? Maybe a certain little kid you've grown attached to?'**_

He has a point to a certain degree. The gem creature could have done much worse to many innocent people before I got here. Keeping it alive could be even more dangerous than if it was shattered. However, the crystal gems believe that no gem should ever be shattered, no matter what they've done. And the gem never would do this purposely.

' _ **Let me ask you something else: do you think it's happy right now? Do you think it likes being this murderous animal instead of a normal gem? I know I wouldn't, i'd just want to die. To no longer have to inflict pain onto those who do not deserve it. This creature is probably miserable. Just end its suffering.'**_

I don't know what to do. My body isn't helping either, it knows I need to answer right now. I only have so much energy left within me. As much as I hate it I know the answer. I stop the electrical stream, I stand there watching as the light begins to emit from the gem and the form begins to appear once more.

' _ **It's now or never. Let the beast live and suffer, or end its life and its pain. The choice is yours.'**_

Nervously I grab my blade and aim it at the gem as the form is almost complete. ' _Forgive me guys. This is the only way at the moment.'_ I grasp the handle with both hands and plunge the blade downward, swearing that I can feel someone smiling at me.

* * *

Poudretteite is sitting on the warp pad trying to get it to work, however his luck is coming up short. "Please work, I just want to go home right now." While Poudretteite is still recovering from his actions his voice on the inside is trying his best to comfort the saddened hybrid.

' _ **You did what was best Poudretteite, you freed it from itself. What your doing is good, true justice. Not every good guy can save lives, some will have to make sacrifices. I would however wait to tell the gems. They still don't trust you enough and this could jeopardize your trust.'**_

Poudretteite only nodded as he stood on the warp pad. Concentrating hard Poudretteite focuses on the temple, _his_ temple. ' _Please just send me home. I need to be away from this place'._ He can suddenly feel the warp pad powering up, looking down Poudretteite could see the light rising. He is suddenly surrounded by the light and is now floating in a very familiar stream.

The gems had just gotten back from their previous fight, which happened just outside their home. Steven was the happiest out of the bunch, probably because he just got a super cool new pet.

"That joke was uncalled for Garnet." says Amethyst angry about the comment Garnet made when they decided to keep Stevens new pet.

"Well it's true. We did keep you" Garnet counters

"Still that was-" Amethyst is cut off by the warp pad activating. The gems look in confusion as the light comes down and a figure falls to the ground. Garnet and Pearl rush towards it with their weapons out while Amethyst grabs Steven and pushes him behind her.

The figure stands up revealing it to be their missing teammate. He cracks a small smile at seeing his home finally.

"Hi guys." he says softly as he limps off the warp pad.

"Poudretteite! Where have you been?! We were all worried about you!", Pearl screamed as she rushes to help Poudretteite to the couch.

"It's kind of a long story." he chuckles as he rubs the back of his head.

"Well we have the time." Garnet says in her natural monotone leader tone. Poudretteite sighs as he explains what he had gone through, excluding the dreams and the part of shattering the gem. He instead said that the gem creature had escaped.

"So let me get this straight, you woke up in a random forest-" Pearl starts.

"Yup"

"Made your way to an abandoned home that was destroyed-" Steven continues.

"Correct"

"And inside said home there were weapons, a battle room, an empty room, and a room with a single crate." Amethyst adds.

"Yes"

"And below the house there was door that looks the one we have here in the temple and a warp pad." Pearl once again speaks.

"If memory serves correct"

"And you were attacked by a corrupted gem who then escaped after you fought it with your weapon that you summoned but don't know how." Garnet finishes.

"Did I not just finish explaining this? Yes all of that happened. Then I was able to warp home and here we are now". Poudretteite spoke, annoyance in his voice. Noticing that gems were taken back from his sudden change in attitude he exhales.

"Sorry just, a lot just happened within a few days and my mind and body are trying to understand it too. I'm also sorry that I haven't been around to help you guys." To his surprise Garnet only hugs him.

"Were just happy you're home. Especially Steven". As if by cue Steven jumps on Poudretteite and hugs him followed by the rest of the gang. Poudretteite smiles, even though their hugs were hurting him quite a bit. After the hug Steven begins to tell Poudretteite the adventure they just had.

Unknowing to all of them something inside Poudretteite had changed a bit. Part of him had grown a little darker and deep inside his mind someone was loosening his chains. " _ **Hehe what fun we just had. Lets see what happens next."**_

 **Whew finally done! And it only took me….over a month?! Realy?! Sorry everyone! I've been pretty busy lately cleaning my home,celebrating Birthdays, and being in Nevada visiting some family. I'm back home now and things shouldn't take over a flipping month to finish. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **I know I skipped over the Lion episode, which some say is a very important episode. The reason I skipped it because I couldn't think of anything Poudretteite could do in the episode other than add some lines and react. Plus i really wanted to do the scene of Poudretteite and his weapon. If you want to see what it looks like I based it off an image I saw long ago. I wanted it to be a rapier and I knew what it would look like, but couldn't quite get the right image. So I was able to find it. Go to google images and look for "Rapier Sword Demon". It's the very first picture. I also changed the story pic.**

 **Also tell me what you thought of the song part. Should i try some more? Or just forget it?. The feedback would be helpful. Well until next time!**

 **-L.O.S91**


End file.
